


How to Cheer Up Your Scholarly Friend

by OfficeLeviathan



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bit of a love triangle, F/M, Fluff, Post ARR, attempts at cheering up a very sombre Alphinaud, mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficeLeviathan/pseuds/OfficeLeviathan
Summary: The Falling Snows hits Alphinaud square in the chest and he struggles to get back up. Possessed by only the best intentions, the Warrior of Light decides she cannot watch him mope around in silence anymore and does her best to bring back the light in his eyes. Someone else has his gaze set upon her as well, and the blossoming development is less then thrilling for him.
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (I don't know how to tag that lmao)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	How to Cheer Up Your Scholarly Friend

It was always hard to tell exactly what was going on inside Alphinaud's mind. Usagi watched him from afar as he stood by the fire outside the Jeweled Crozier, warming his hands while he counted the few Gil they had left. Slender fingers hidden underneath velvety gloves dropped coins into the pouch,  _ one, two, three. _ He was calculating; what he often did to keep his mind off of the fine mess he had made. Usagi couldn't help but feel sorrow at the sight; the once proud little prince downtrodden and desperate to keep himself distracted. The way he spoke of himself so viciously, it tugged at her heartstrings. It made her feel things that even surprised her.

''Alphinaud, you have been counting for eons.'' She cleared her throat, hands upon her hips. Alphinaud blinked, losing track of his counting and repressing the urge to curse the Twelve. He glanced up, blue eyes finding Usagi's. The Miqo'te looked like she meant business, her tail rigid and stiff, ears pointed.

''Ah...my apologies. Were you waiting on me?''

''You ran out of Gil ages ago, and then pulled them all out to recount them. When Tataru warned you to be careful of our finances, I do not think she was quite  _ this _ concerned.'' Usagi herself looked concerned, folding her arms. Despite the serious look on her face, there was genuine pity in her gaze. Alphinaud could not bear the sight and so he averted his eyes.

''I see. Shall we return to The House Fortemps, then?'' Where his voice would have once sounded as cold and indifferent as the Coerthan winds themselves, it now held a gentleness. Nay,  _ fragility. _ As if he were one wrong step away from tumbling into an abyss he may never escape from. Usagi found the thought chilling.

''Only on one condition, yes?'' Alphinaud quirked an eyebrow, looking back at the Warrior of Light.

''That depends upon the nature of your request.''

''Simple, really. All I want is for you to sit down while I get tea brewing. When that is done, you will be required to drink exactly one cup. Oh! And you simply have to have something to eat.'' She made an animated gesture with her hands, her tail swaying. The Elezen blinked rapidly as if dumbstruck. However, the loud noise his stomach made at the mere mention of food alerted him to just how little he had eaten upon their arrival in Ishgard. Indeed, as time had passed he found himself less concerned with food and his eyes had moved Heavensward to the age old war in their midst.

''I suppose a little something to eat would likely be a good idea.''

''Yes, it would! Which is why you shall!'' Usagi nodded with determination.

''You could not stop me from returning to the Estate with nary a thing to eat, Usagi.'' Alphinaud shook his head, but he was just the slightest bit amused by her insistence. Such an act of kindness was wholly undeserved after all he had done. And yet...it made him somehow feel lighter.

''But you shall! Because if you don't....'' Usagi moved quick as a levinstrike, snatching the Gil purse from his hands, ''You will never see the coins again!''

''U-Usagi! Tataru would be quite cross!'' Alphinaud reached up to take it back and she lifted it out of reach, dancing around him with a pixie-like expression.

''She would, would she not? And were you to refuse, I may be inclined to mention to her you simply...lost it somewhere. So, come with me. And  _ eat _ . Or I shall toss them right into the Ishgardian abyss!''

''You would not dare! That funding covers your expenses as well!'' The Scholar all but  _ pouted _ and Usagi giggled with mirth.

''All this time together and you still do not know me well enough to think I truly would just to make a point,'' She held the purse behind her back, both hands clasped tightly around it. Alphinaud wouldn't dare reach his hands around her waist like that. Such a move in the middle of a busy market? Even in a friendly way, he knew it would look unbecoming. He huffed, shaking his head. ''So, Alphinaud...are you going to come with me? Get something to eat, something warm to drink and stop all the Godsforsaken counting for just a minute? Or must I fling these shiny bits to the ends of Coerthas?''

''...Fine, I shall do as you wish.'' Alphinaud extended his hands as the Miqo'te shifted her weight to the side.

''Wasn't birthed just yesterday, Scholar. These are my coins for now; proof of our bargain.''

When did she learn such underhanded tactics? He would have to blame Kahme'a for rubbing off on her in the worst way imaginable. Her troublesome Miqo'te friend had certainly taught her a lot of bad little habits and now he could add thievery and extortion to the list. Alphinaud followed along, eyes fixated on the skies. That inky, velvety blanket of darkness ahead with twinkling stars so bright...it all felt so vast. So damn endless. It was crushing, like the weight of everything that lead him here. He found he just could not escape it. Usagi bounced ahead, nearly running into an older woman on her way out of the market. Alphinaud sighed, running a hand through snow-white bangs.

When they reached the market, Usagi tied the coin pouch to the side of her doublet. She fired up the kettle, humming a little ditty to herself. Alphinaud sat at the large table in the banquet hall, feet dangling ilms from the ground. He looked so very much like he had that day. Usagi huffed, wishing she could break him out of this. When the tea was good and piping hot, she began to steep it. There were remains from dinner left in the larder-still warm soup and bread rolls. She breathed in the smell for a moment, enjoying the robust scent of herbs. It had been a good while since she had last eaten as well. She returned to Alphinaud's side with the hot mug of Rooibos tea and the very hearty soup. He raised his head, resting a hand over his abdomen.

''There you are. Dig in.'' She flopped into the chair across from him, handing the Scholar a spoon. He blinked, eyes glancing from the spoon to the soup. ''You do know what a spoon is...do you not?''

''O-of course I do! I had not expected you to go through the trouble.'' Alphinaud mumbled, clearly flustered.

''To get you a spoon? My, this grateful over a spoon! How you have changed.'' She teased. She got him to smile just the faintest bit, and it felt like color came back into the world for a moment.

''I merely...ah, thank you.'' He dipped the spoon in the bowl, swirling around for a moment before finally taking his first bite. Usagi was on the edge of her seat, just about to fall off from how intently she was eyeing to make sure he ate. Alphinaud caught her staring out of the corner of his eyes and nearly choked.

''Must you stare at me so?''

''So..?''

''Heavy with anticipation. I must confess, I find it unsettling.''

''Oh! Yes.'' She looked away, crossing her legs and bouncing them. When he had finally begun to actively eat, Usagi followed his example and took a few bites from her bowl. The culinarians here were just incredible....the flavors were so full of love and labor. She lingered on each bite, holding herself back from devouring the food like a heathen. Alphinaud ate painstakingly slowly, even though the need to eat must have been clawing at his stomach. Ever the refined gentleman, Usagi surmised. When they had finished eating and the tea was lukewarm, Alphinaud took his first sip. His long eyelashes fluttered just a bit-oh, how that reminded him of Sharlayan. He hummed, the warmth spreading through his body like a match to kindling.

''Thank you. I apologize, I know I did not make this easy.'' Alphinaud whispered suddenly, voice low as he gazed into the amber depths of the glass in his hands.

''You did not! You never do.'' Usage said pointedly and saw the way his shoulders slumped, ''but...'tis one of the things I like best about you. You don't always make it easy to guess what is on your mind, and getting you to talk is like asking a Primal to kindly leave. Feels good to see you taking care of yourself...and to know I might be one of the few you share these feelings with. Even if I must pull teeth to get them out.'' She untied the pouch of Gil and offered it to him. Alphinaud set his glass aside and gingerly took the pouch. Instead of absentmindedly counting, he set it aside on the table.

'''Tis more then I deserve, Usagi.''

''None of that nonsense. You made a mistake, aye; but now you must decide whether to take responsibility or take blame.''

Alphinaud peered up at her, head slightly tilted.

''How do you mean?''

''There's a difference, isn't there? Taking the blame is moping about, neglecting yourself and everyone else. Taking responsibility...knowing you have hit the lowest point of Seven Hells and resolving to claw your way out.'' She swung her legs, speaking with a maturity that surprised him. Alphinaud's lips parted slightly and he leaned back in his chair.

''I...suppose on that point, you are right.''

''Every once in a while, I do have a good idea.'' Usagi laughed, playfully bumping one of his feet with hers.

''Extortion being one of them? That is a rather new method for you.'' Alphinaud chuckled just a little and the sound was so endearing it filled Usagi with a need to hold the Elezen across from her. She stood up and did just that, wrapping her arms around him. Her ears flicked and her tail swished. Alphinaud stiffened beneath her, unsure how to proceed at all. He was never one for such displays of affection-most Sharlayans were rather behind-closed-doors about any type of physical intimacy. Even that among friends. He blinked in confused for a moment. What should he do with his hands? Would it be inappropriate to hold her waist? What about her side? His face was dangerously close to her cleavage and that was  _ not  _ something he needed to have on his mind at the moment. Alphinaud sighed heavily, breath a little shaky. She rested her cheek upon his head and Alphinaud resigned to simply let himself be held. He released all expectations and let his head press against the hollow of her throat. His eyes slid closed and he found a strange sense of peace in that moment...it was as if all the weight he had been carrying somehow felt just a bit lighter.

''I return a little late from hunting and I find the two of you like this. How scandalous.'' a familiar voice brought all the weight back down and the pair glanced up to see Kahme'a standing across from them and folding his arms. His tail moved slowly side to side, a displeased expression shadowing his features.

''Oh, hush. How was the hunting?'' Usagi drew herself to her full height, ruffling Alphinaud's hair. The Scholar immediately flew to fixing it, a little displeased huff leaving his lips.

''Excellent, all things considered. Wolves were terrorizing some of the encampments, so I took care of them.'' He patted one of the pistols at his side.

''Very good, Kahme. Would you like a treat?'' Usagi teased and he wrinkled his nose.

''Dinner would be excellent.''

''Oh, I am sure it would! There is still a bowl left in the larder for you.''

''The larder? Seems like you painstakingly went through all of the trouble to make it look pretty for him.'' Kahme'a was less then enthused. Usagi had been in his sights for a while, however it was becoming clearer to him she had her eyes set on Alphinaud. The frustration of it all burned in his breast, though he did  _ try _ to get along with him. Especially for Usagi's sake. Jealous though he may be, she was still dear to his heart and he would not dare cross such a line.

''Haven't you a heart? The snows have not been easy for any of us. Least of all Alphinaud.'' Usagi pouted and Kahme'a sighed. A lesser man would have pointed out that all of this was the consequences of his own doing. However, Kahme'a just shrugged and strode to the kitchens to retrieve his own dinner. If there were to be any battles over Usagi, it would not be tonight. After all, his competition truly did not look well, and what was the fun in that?

''Try not to let him ruffle you up. He's gentle as a kitten, truly.'' Usagi sighed, patting Alphinaud's shoulder. The Elezen glanced up at her and laughed just a bit. He knew all of the inklings he was receiving from the Miqo'te male by now-he wanted to court Usagi and found Alphinaud to be a stubborn obstacle. Had this been before the Crystal Braves incident, he would have enjoyed lording that over Kahme'a. Now, however...he found himself genuinely not wishing to lose this competition. That meant not only keeping composure but gracefully accepting the possibility he could lose. If Alphinaud had not been certain of it then, he was at this moment in time decided. Despite all of their past failings and misgivings, she was good to him. Too good. Whatever she chose, he would never be furious with her decision. In fact, he may honestly never confess at all. Keeping it hidden until such a time she made a choice seemed to be better for all of them. It was just as the idea of a glamour-keep the truth buried behind pretty illusions. This way, if he turned out to be lacking...at least he would not be wholly disappointed. Alphinaud traced his thumb around his mug absentmindedly. He would come back to this thought process another time. For right now, he needed to thank her.

''Usagi, I must thank you, my friend.''

''Thank me?''

''For driving me to take care of myself. I have been quite pathetic over the past few moons.''

''I have never believed that. Just know that if you ever need anything, I shall be here.'' She gave his hair another little ruffle and Alphinaud smiled in response. He didn't bother fixing his hair this time, looking up at her with bright eyes. She felt relieved to see the light in them once more.

''I would like to eat my dinner.'' Kahme'a grumbled, taking a seat with his lukewarm soup.

''Yes...? Then eat?'' Usagi quirked an eyebrow, resting a hand over your hip. He mumbled something else into the broth and she laughed, shaking her head.

''With that, mayhap I should retire to my chambers...'twas such a long day.'' Alphinaud slowly stood, stretching just a little.

''Wonderful; you need the sleep.'' Usagi spoke as if she didn't, but Alphinaud could see the dark rings under her eyes.

''You as well. Pray do not stay awake all hours of the night.''

''I shall make no promises!'' She waved animatedly, tail swishing. He nodded with a smile, bowing politely to Kahme'a on his way out. If they were to be rivals, he was going to be kind as could be the entire while.

''He left in higher spirits, it would seem.''

''Really? You think so?'' Usagi clasped her hands together, eyes full and bright.

''Surely seemed that way. You look brighter as well. How was the marketplace?''

''Uneventful. Though I did manage to bribe Alphinaud to return and eat.'' She gathered the dishes together and took them to the sink. It did not go amiss how thoroughly Alphinaud had scraped his bowl clean-how long had it been since he had a decent meal? The thought made her unreasonably sad.

''Bribe??''

''I stole his Gil.''

''You  _ stole _ his Gil?'' The man said incredulously, ruffling a hand through black and white streaked locks.

''Well, the little bugger seemed determined to be miserable! He had been staring into the fire, counting that Godsforsaken coin over and over again! Like a broken orchestra record. I had to do something.'' Usagi threw her hands up defensively, nearly knocking over a vase in the process.

''So, your idea was to steal his money in exchange for his self-care?''

''Well. Yes. And it worked? Are you proud of me?'' A silence fell in the room for a moment. Kahme'a had begun to realize something, sad as it was.

''Yes...beyond a shadow of a doubt.'' He rested a hand upon her head, ruffling over her velvety soft ears. They flicked in response; she did not like being treated like a child. But the gentleness of his tone had caught her off guard.

''Oh. Well, good. Glad am I! Tired am I. I think I shall hit the bed.'' She cleared her throat with a smile, making for the door. As she departed with a little wave, Kahme'a hummed to himself. He had already lost this battle. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another lovely commission for a very dear friend. Thank you for your support, you are among my very favorite mortals.


End file.
